


Sing me a song about you

by RiotFalling



Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, and a back alley handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Bucky doesn’t usually notice much about the crowd while he’s on stage, instead just losing himself in the music. Tonight is different though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738372
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Sing me a song about you

**Author's Note:**

> Title:Sing me a song about you  
> Collaborator Name: Riot  
> BBB Square Filled: C5, kink: non-penetrative  
> SBB Square Filled: I5, AU: Rockstar  
> TSB (card 4052) Square Filled: A3, Freespace  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: M  
> Major Tags & Triggers: musician Bucky, grad student Tony, a meet-cute and a back alley handjob  
> Summary: Bucky doesn’t usually notice much about the crowd while he’s on stage, instead just losing himself in the music. Tonight is different though.  
> Word Count: 915 / 900
> 
> With moodboard made by the wonderful Stella!

From pretty much the first second Bucky steps onto the stage of the tiny, rundown venue, he can't stop noticing the guy in the corner booth.

He looks a little young to be in a bar, but the books and papers spread across the entire table scream _grad student._ His fluffy hair looks _perfect_ for running fingers through, and he chews on his lip while he scribbles nearly frantically in his notebook.

Bucky may almost fall off the tiny stage, once or twice over the course of the show, he’s so busy staring. He also might run into Steve a couple times.

At least he doesn’t have to worry about the cute guy noticing his sudden lack of grace, Bucky is pretty sure he doesn’t once looked up from his book the entire night.

Bucky is sitting at the bar for the band’s usual post-show drink, working up the nerve to actually _do something_ about it, when Steve elbows him in the ribs.

“Are you actually going to go talk to him, or just stare like a creeper all night?” Steve asks,one eyebrow raised pointedly.

“I’m working on it,” Bucky grumbles, but it takes Steve elbowing him again before he downs the rest of his beer and pushes away from the bar.

* * *

"Why's he so twitchy?" Sam asks, shooting a look over at where Bucky is pacing in sporadic circles around the backstage area, chain smoking and running his hands through his hair until it nearly stands on end.

Steve glances up from his guitar, then smirks widely as he says "He invited _Tony."_

Sam looks confused for a second, and then his nose wrinkles a little as he asks "The kid who did homework through our whole set last week?"

"He's _so smart,_ Sam!" Bucky screams and then nearly trips over an amp when he looks up from his nervous pacing for too long and fails to dodge the equipment scattered everywhere.

"You've mentioned that, buddy!" Steve calls back, and then mimes gagging.

* * *

Tony sits at the same table, in the back corner, and he doesn't bring homework this time.Bucky can feel his eyes on him the entire show.

When he gets off stage Tony has a wide smile on his face and an extra beer on the table in front of him, obviously waiting for Bucky.

“I like the way you _didn’t_ almost fall off the stage this time,” Tony says in greeting, eyes bright and teasing.

“I didn’t think you saw that,” Bucky groans miserably as he drops into the booth across from Tony, cheeks warming.

“Oh I definitely did, and I am _never_ letting it go,” Tony says with a soft laugh, and Bucky finds that he really doesn’t mind.

* * *

They end up in the alley behind the bar, making out and pawing at each other furiously.

Bucky knows, in the back of his mind, that this alley is _disgusting._ He complains about it every time they unload or reload their gear from the van, but right now all he knows is _Tony._

Tony’s fingers against his jaw, tangling in his hair, Tony’s lips soft and warm against his and the way he opens _so sweet_ when Bucky kisses him harder.

The way Tony whines softly when Bucky presses in closer, hitches him up a little higher against the wall, and the way it forces an answering groan out of Bucky’s chest when one of Tony’s legs wraps up around his hip.

Tony is the one who practically tears their pants open, hands clumsy and nearly shaking with desperation in the minimal space between their bodies, and Bucky groans softly in relief as his cock is freed from the tight denim. He takes them both in hand and swallows the noise that bursts out of Tony’s throat, jerks them both off quick and messy while Tony claws at him and rocks into his grip, moans and gasps against his lips.

When Tony comes he tosses his head back against the rough brick with a shaking cry, his hair a mess and fingers digging into Bucky’s shoulders through his jacket while Bucky bites at the curve of his jaw. Tony tugs him into a kiss and Bucky ruts against him harder, growls his way through his own orgasm until he’s left panting weakly.

When Bucky slumps against him Tony just laughs and presses his fingers into Bucky’s hair, pulls him into another kiss that’s lazy and sweet.

They break apart slowly, still pressed in close and sharing the same air as the chill of the night slowly starts sinking into the warm little bubble they've created for themselves.

"Well, should we go finish our beer?" Tony asks with a crooked little grin, and Bucky huffs out a soft laugh at the mention of the half-full mugs still sitting abandoned on the table.

Then he looks down at the mess of their cum slowly cooling on his hand, and their pants, and his _shirt,_ and then fixes Tony with a flat look.

“Or, my place isn’t far,” Tony suggests, a hopeful light in his eyes.

Bucky spares a brief thought for how pissed the rest of the band will be if he just bails, and quickly decides that it's _more than_ worth it.

"Lead the way," Bucky says, and Tony smiles, and yeah, totally worth it. Even if he just _knows_ he's going to end up loading and unloading the van by himself for the next several shows.


End file.
